A Very Vocaloid Christmas!
by VeryBerry96
Summary: Just a regular Christmas day in the Vocaloid household! Staring Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko and Kaito. Enjoy!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone enjoys this cute little one-shot. Please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid *sad face* or the poem 'T'was the Night before Christmas'. If I did own either I would be rather rich.**

* * *

**A Very Vocaloid Christmas!**

I smacked my alarm clock off as soon as it rang out. I poked my head out from under my thick blanket and pushed my long teal hair out of my eyes, looking towards the window. Still pitch black. I yawned and snuggled back under my blanket. The sun may not rise until ten o' clock in December but I still didn't like getting up till it was light, although Rin usually woke me up before then, especially when we were on vacation.

My peace was shattered when I heard the banging about and the screaming of, "Len wake up! Come on you baka, wake up!" coming from the next room. I had just enough time to grimace and attempt to hide under my blanket before the tiny whirlwind that is Rin burst into my room.

"Miku-chan! Come oooooonnnn! Wake up!" she whined, tugging at my blanket. She's surprisingly strong for her size and she managed to pull it right off me, leaving me shivering on my mattress in my pale blue nightie.

I rolled over so I was lying on my stomach, my face in my pillow. "Go away, baka," I mumbled, my voice muffled by the pillow.

Rin started to shake me. "Come on Miku-chan! Meiko-chan and Kaito-kun are already downstairs getting stuff ready and our presents are already there and Kaito-kun said he's making hot chocolate for us and I'm worried that Meiko-chan is gonna yell at him cause he's taking up room in the kitchen and Meiko-chan's trying to fit a huuuuuuge turkey into the oven and it's not fitting and she's getting really annoyed and Kaito-kun wants Brussels sprouts but Meiko-chan doesn't want Brussels sprouts and I _hate_ Brussels sprouts but Len likes then which I think is really weird and – "

"Rin, _breathe_. Please, before you collapse on Miku's bed," I heard Len say.

I opened one eye to see Len leaning on my door with his arms folded, his yellow dressing gown on over his thick brown pyjamas, grinning at his twin sister. Rin took a deep breath and looked like she was about to start her flood of chatter again, so I quickly sat up and covered her mouth with my hand to stop her.

"Look, I didn't catch a word of that Rin," I sighed sleepily. "What's the big deal about today?"

Len raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding right?" he asked, clearly the more mature of the ten year old twins, compared to Rin who's mouth dropped open and a loud dramatic gasp escaped.

"Miku-chan!" she cried, her eyes wide. She looked around my room before darting out towards the room she shared with Len, before running back with a small stuffed toy and shoving it in my face. My eyes focused in on the black boots, the red coat and hat, the white beard…

I bolted upright, catching Rin off-guard and causing her to fall backwards into my desk.

"It's the 25th!?" I squealed, and Len started clapping sarcastically.

"And I thought Rin and I were meant to be the blonde ones in this house", he grinned, and I giggled.

"Sorry, I completely forgot," I smiled sheepishly, while Rin started bouncing on my bed.

"You're so silly Miku-chan!" she laughed, being surprisingly hyper for this early in the morning, even if it was Christmas.

I grabbed her ankle and pulled it, causing her to squeal and fall down on the bed. The three of us burst out laughing before Mieko starting shouting up the stairs.

"Come on you guys! A certain someone's brought you presents!"

Len, Rin and I all looked at each other, grinning widely.

"Santa-sama!"

Len and Rin bolted down the stairs. I quickly tied my hair up into my signature two bunches and grabbed my heavy blue dressing gown, the same design as Rin's orange and Len's yellow ones, and followed them down the stairs two steps at a time.

By the time I got to the living room the twins were already sitting under the tree, pulling out their own presents from Santa and making a small pile of mine. There was a commotion coming from the kitchen, and a loud clatter which caused all of us to turn our heads towards the kitchen door, before Meiko burst out of the door dragging Kaito, who was continuously crying, "Ow ow ow ow ow," by his ear, and throwing him down on the rocking chair.

"I told you to get out of the kitchen!" Meiko yelled, before noticing we were there. She flattened down her hair and brushed some flour off her dress before smiling at us.

"Morning you guys," she grinned, looking slightly dazed.

"Morning Meiko-chan!" Rin said in her sing-song voice.

"You been hitting the wine this early this year?" Len asked cheekily, earning him a light slap around the head.

"No I have _not_, thank you very much!" she grinned, and Kaito chuckled.

"So, what did you guys get from Santa?" Kaito asked, settling down properly in the rocking chair.

I plopped myself down next to the twins, pulling my presents towards me. Santa always distinguished our presents with the wrapping paper; mine with light blue paper with little cartoon leeks, Rin's with pale orange paper with cartoon oranges and Len's with yellow paper with cartoon bananas. Each of us had three presents, plus the presents we had from the others. Since there was five of us we had done a secret Santa this year, plus Meiko and Kaito had got the three of us a large chocolate bar each between the two of them.

"How come Santa never gets us something?" Meiko moaned, sitting down on the arm of the rocking chair.

"Actually, I think he has!" Rin called from right under the Christmas tree before pulling two presents out from right at the back. There was one wrapped in blue paper with cartoon ice creams on it, clearly for Kaito, and a dark red wine bag, clearly for Meiko. Rin tossed Kaito his before standing up the give Meiko hers, not wanting to throw a bottle of red wine, Meiko's favourite.

"Well, Santa-sama clearly knows you two well!" I grinned, seeing Kaito unwrap his present; a tub of chocolate chip ice cream, his favourite.

They both grinned, and Meiko took them both through to the kitchen to put in the fridge and freezer, before running back through and launching herself onto the couch and curling up in a ball, looking at us expectantly. "Well? Come on you guys! We wanna see what Santa-sama got you!"

We always unwrap our presents from oldest to youngest, so Rin sat on her hands, forcing herself to not open her gifts before me. Not wanting to keep my best friend waiting for too long, I ripped open my three presents one after the other, gasping with happiness at each one. I had been given a large cushion in the shape of a leek, a dark blue knitted jumper with a pattern of white snowflakes over the chest, and an adorable stuffed bunny. I may be twelve, but you can never be too old for cute bunnies.

Len, being born two minutes before Rin, should have gone next, but he nudged his sister to go before him. She squealed and threw her arms around him in a grateful hug before opening her presents one by one. She had been given a new pale pink hairband with the rabbit-ear flaps, a necklace with a treble clef hanging from a thin black chain and a cute little pink bear wearing a fluffy white sweater. She replaced her regular white hairband with the pink one, clipped the necklace around her neck and hugged the bear close to her chest, calling out, "Thank you Santa-sama!"

Len was next. He always pretended that he wasn't excited for Santa's yearly visit, but he really was. His presents were an orange hoodie, two volumes of his favourite manga and a necklace identical to Rin's but with a bass clef instead of a treble clef. He smiled, clipping the necklace round his neck and reaching out to give Rin a hug.

Meiko, Kaito and I all smiled at the twins' cute moment, before Meiko practically dove under the tree, hunting for her secret Santa present. Finding it she emerged, jumping back onto the couch and unwrapping it eagerly. I tried to look like I wasn't bothered, but I was Meiko's secret Santa and I was anxious to see if she liked my present. She unwrapped the little black box and opened it, squealing happily at the pale red crystal earrings I'd gotten her.

"I love them!" she announced, popping them in her earlobes and running to find a mirror. Len, the only person who knew I was Meiko's secret Santa, grinned at me and mouthed, 'Nice one'.

Rin was back under the Christmas tree, only her feet visible under the fairy lights and the tinsel. "Miku-chan! I found yours! And Kaito-kun's!"

Without turning round or even coming out from under the tree she chucked us the presents, mine straight to me and Kaito's straight to him; she has very good aim.

I ripped mine open excitedly, honestly having no idea who it was from. It was a small black box just like the one that had had Meiko's earrings in. I opened it to find a silver heart charm on a chain with a single diamond set in the centre. I gasped; it looked so expensive! I looked everyone carefully in the eye to try and guess who it was from, but nobody was giving anything away. I smiled anyway and clipped the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you, whoever this was from," I grinned, not looking up, kind of liking not knowing who had given it to me.

By that point Kaito had opened his present as well, a warm-looking grey knitted hoodie.

"Thanks Meiko!" he called, grinning, as Meiko skidded into the room.

"What makes you think it was me?" Meiko asked innocently.

Kaito shook his head. "We were out shopping for the food when I saw it in a shop window. I didn't have enough money on me to get it myself."

Meiko looked frustrated that she'd been caught, but then Kaito stood up and hugged her. "Thanks Meiko. I love it."

Meiko blushed a deep red, and Rin, Len and I grinned. We all knew that Meiko had a huge crush on Kaito, but Meiko refused to admit it.

Before anyone else could open their presents, the smoke alarm started to go off in the kitchen. Meiko screamed in frustration before stomping through to the kitchen. Kaito grimaced, and the three of us just noticed before Meiko let rip.

"KAITO YOU BAKA! HOW THE HECK DID YOU MANAGE TO BURN THE SPROUTS!? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

Kaito sighed and stood up, trudging through to the kitchen.

"Nice knowing you guys," he waved to us before entering through the gates of hell; Meiko's kitchen.

* * *

"_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose."_

"_Like a light bulb!"_

"_And if you ever saw it you would even say it glowed." _

"_Like a light bulb!"_

I looked up from flicking through Len's manga to grin at the twins' sugar-hyped rendition of the classic Christmas song, complete with running up and down the stairs and attempting to duck in and out of the kitchen to steal handfuls of sweets without Meiko noticing. They weren't succeeding much.

I had changed into the blue jumper Santa had given me, with a dark red skirt and black tights with knee-high dark red boots. I had kept on the silver necklace, and I still didn't know who it was from. I'd ruled out Meiko since she's been Kaito's secret Santa, but I couldn't rule out anyone else.

Len was now hanging upside down off of the banister, his orange hoodie riding up his stomach. For all that Len was normally a fairly sensible ten year old, if you got him on sugar he was as crazy as his sister. Speaking of whom, Rin was once again ducking out of the kitchen with a fistful of sweets, just dodging a tea towel thrown by Meiko. She tossed some sweets to her brother and some to me, nearly tripping over the hem of her long red tartan skirt. She was sweating from all the running about, not helped by the fact she was wearing one of her favourite jumpers, a pale purple one with a furry collar.

"Rin, if you're gonna be ninja sneaking in and out of the kitchen every two minutes, shouldn't you change into something that isn't gonna make you leave a puddle of sweat on the floor?" I pointed out.

She shook her head. "I love this jumper Miku-chan!" she protested. "It's so cosy and comfy!"

I rolled my eyes at my younger friend just as Meiko walked through, once again dragging Kaito behind her, this time by his arm rather than his ear.

"Right Kaito, you are being no help whatsoever. You stay through here and calm down the blonde whirlwinds. Miku, I need your help with Christmas dinner."

I hopped off the couch and ran over to Meiko. She was wearing a pretty cream dress with little red polka dots and a little white collar, with dark yellow tights and pale pink boots with white furry cuffs. She had her short red hair pinned back off of her face and a thin layer of sweat covered her forehead. I nodded eagerly and followed her into the kitchen. I loved cooking, but I didn't get much of a chance to do it, as usually by the time the twins and I had gotten home from school, Meiko was already finished cooking dinner and just needed to warm it up in the oven when we were hungry. I rolled up my sleeves and got ready to help with the most important meal of the year; Christmas dinner.

* * *

Three hours later the cooking was done, everyone was stuffed and the kitchen was piled high with dishes ready for the big Boxing Day Clean-Up. Meiko and I were sitting on the couch with our feet propped up on the coffee table taking a well-deserved rest. Kaito was reading 'T'was The Night Before Christmas' to the twins in his deep, comforting voice an attempt to calm them down.

"He sprang to his sleight, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle,

But I heard him exclaim ere he drove out of sight,

'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.'"

Kaito looked over the top of the book, smiling as he saw that the twins had both fallen asleep with their heads in his lap.

"I guess that worked," I smiled, as Rin absently grabbed hold of the grey hooded jumper Kaito had put on before dinner.

He smiled back. "You mind helping me put them to bed? I think Meiko's a little out of it."

I looked over at Meiko and saw that she too was sound asleep. I giggled as Kaito stood up slowly, being careful not to wake Rin and Len. He walked quietly over to Meiko and smoothed her hair off of her forehead.

"She always works so hard on Christmas," he murmured, before gently pressing his lips to her forehead. I smiled, wishing Meiko would realise how grateful we all were for all the work she'd put it.

Kaito spread a blanket over Meiko before walking back over to the twins and scooping Len up. I followed suit with Rin and we both headed up with stairs with the twins in our arms.

"So you liked your necklace then?" Kaito asked as we tucked the twins in, noticing that I still had it on.

I looked at him and saw a slight glimmer in his eye. I grinned.

"It was you!" I exclaimed quietly, not wanting to wake the twins.

Kaito grinned back sheepishly and I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Kaito-kun. It's beautiful."

He hugged me back. "You're welcome Miku. And Merry Christmas."

I stepped back and smiled impishly at Kaito. "Merry Christmas to you too."

I started to back out of the room, bowing dramatically.

"And to all a good night!" I announced before ducking into my room, Kaito's deep laugh reaching me through the closed door.

I went over to the window and felt sad that I couldn't see any stars in the cloud-infested sky, until I realised that snowflakes were beginning to gently fall from the clouds. I smiled and opened the window widely, sticking my head out of the window to feel the snow falling on my nose and tongue. I looked up into the sky, and was taken aback when I thought I saw a flash of red and the sound of sleigh bells.

"Thank you Santa-sama!" I called into the night sky, and I swore I heard a "Ho ho ho" in return.


End file.
